As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Increasingly, information handling systems (e.g., servers) are deployed in chasses, which may be arranged in racks or other enclosures or supporting structures. Some server chasses include a front portion, or front bay, for housing components that may be frequently accessed by users, such as disk drives, optical drives, tape units, control panels, etc. Other server components, such as a motherboard, power supplies, fans, etc. may be located behind the front bay, which may require physical manipulation of the chassis in order to access such components.